pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Trainers
artwork of Pokémon Trainers flying on their Pokémon]] A Pokémon Trainer (Japanese: ポケモントレーナー Pokémon Trainer) is a person who , , cares for and s with Pokémon. The majority of people within the known Pokémon world are Trainers. Background Many Trainers leave home at about the age of ten, sometimes accompanied with a starter Pokémon obtained from a Pokémon Professor, such as . Many will travel around one or more regions, doing such things as gathering information for a Pokédex, perfecting their technique, collecting Badges, and working to become a Pokémon Master. No matter what their specialties or aims, there is one code that they all follow—when two Trainers make eye contact, they must have a battle. Pokémon Trainers come in all sorts of classes: s tend to stay close to home, and s swarm about the -filled forests; s traverse mountains and caves, are rarely far from water, and s aspire to compete in the Pokémon League. A Trainer's class may reflect their Pokémon of choice, the areas they prefer, their technique, and their level of skill; however, even within each class, Trainers may vary greatly. Many towns have a Gym run by a strong and experienced Trainer known as a Gym Leader. Other Trainers may challenge a Gym Leader, and if the Gym Leader is defeated in battle, he or she awards them a Pokémon League Badge. However, in the Pokémon anime, the Gym Leader may award the Trainer a Badge for other reasons, since the Badge is a symbol of the Trainer's skill. For example, Ash Ketchum won several of his early Badges by refusing to take an unfair advantage or going out of his way to save a Gym, which proved himself as an exceptional Trainer outside of battle. Above the level of Gym Leaders are the Elite Four Trainers and Pokémon League Champion. There are also a special class of Trainers known as the Frontier Brains, but they are unique to , , and and part of a privately owned institution known as the Battle Frontier, and so may not be recognized by the League. These Trainers are considered the cream of the crop, and can only be challenged if a Trainer has met requirements such as winning eight Badges. Should a Trainer defeat other Trainers at this level, it is not uncommon for him or her to be offered a place in these high ranks. However, just as there are many Trainers with noble goals and lawful methods, there are also corrupt Trainers, including a number of villainous teams. These Trainers often use powerful Pokémon to take what they want and further their plans. Trainer class Trainer classes are the types of Pokémon Trainers one can battle in all core series Pokémon games. They come in different varieties and sprites which describe their occupation, estimated age, and sometimes what Pokémon they train. For example, a is a young adult with telekinetic powers who trains Pokémon. All Trainer classes have overworld or field sprites that sometimes may be used for non-Trainers. Unlike in-battle sprites, overworld sprites may be shared between multiple Trainer classes such as the overworld sprite, which is shared with s and s in Generation IV. Notable Trainer classes, such as Gym Leaders, have unique sprites between each individual one. Trainer classes can be combined in certain Double Battles; for example a and a can team up to form a ; however, special class names are not created for Trainers involved in a Multi Battle. Starting from Generation III, the player assumes the form of a generic Trainer class of his/her choice when data of this player is exchanged wirelessly or through record mixing to another core series game of the same generation. While in and , there is one model for each minor Trainer class, in Pokémon Battle Revolution, each minor Trainer class can consist of multiple models. List of Trainer classes |} | style="vertical-align:top" | |} | style="vertical-align:top" | |} | style="vertical-align:top" | |} | style="vertical-align:top;" | |} | style="vertical-align:top;" | |} | style="vertical-align:top;" | |} |} Super Smash Bros. series There is a called " " in the game Super Smash Bros. Brawl. His appearance is based on 's Generation III design, and he uses evolutionary families of the Kanto s to battle against the others. Trophy information Two trophies appear in the 3DS version of Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U, one of the Brawl character and one of the player characters from . Pokémon Trainer NA: Pop quiz! What do Misty, Brock, Cynthia, Iris, and Ash all have in common? That's right—they're all Pokémon Trainers! This Pokémon Master in the making is the same. Back in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, he fought to be the very best—like no one ever was. To smash them was his real test—to launch them was his cause! PAL: Quiz time! What do Misty, Brock, Cynthia, Iris and Ash all have in common? That's right - they're all Pokémon Trainers! This Pokémon Master in the making is just the same. He fought to be the very best - like no one ever was - back in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. To smash them was his real test - to launch them was his cause. Pokémon Trainer (Pokémon X & Y) (NA)/Trainers (PAL) NA: We suppose it's possible you've missed out up till now, so let us explain: in Pokémon, you set out from your hometown on a Pokémon journey, catching Pokémon and fighting battles with them. In Pokémon X and Pokémon Y, you reach the next town and find yourself embroiled in a tale of... No, wait—no spoilers! '' '''PAL': If you've been living under a rock for some years now, let us explain. In Pokémon, you start from your home town on your own Pokémon journey, catching Pokémon and fighting battles with them. In Pokémon X and Pokémon Y, you reach the next town and find yourself embroiled in a tale of... Well, we won't spoil it for you. As a Trainer class In the games, Pokémon Trainer (rendered as " Trainer" until Generation VI, in which the full title "Pokémon Trainer" is written out) is used as the Trainer class for certain storyline characters. These opponents tend to be the most powerful non-arena Trainers the player will face, notably including rivals (except and , who are instead outright referred to as rivals), , and from , , (though Carrie can't be fought in the re-makes), from , the Stat Trainers from , Cynthia from Generation V, Rood, Alder, Cilan, Chili, and Cress from , AZ and Essentia from Pokémon X and Y, and Zinnia in her first encounter from Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. N and Colress also use this class until they are revealed to be members of Team Plasma, and return back to using it after Team Plasma's defeat. Malva also uses this class when battled during the Looker Quest. This class is used for every opponent in link battles and the Pokémon World Tournament. Trivia * For Gettin' Twiggy With It!, Professor Oak's Big Pokémon Encyclopedia is about Pokémon Trainers. He writes this about it: 「さあ10さい　ぼくもわたしも　トレーナー」 "Ah, the age 10; we will all be Trainers." * It is stated in the anime that a person may not become a Trainer until the age of 10; however, this is not the case in other media as some Trainers are obviously below the minimum age, such as the Trainer classes , , and . Some Preschoolers in the Battle Subway emphasize the fact that they are four years old. * In Generation I and Generation II, the word "Trainer" is not capitalized. However, it is capitalized in later games. * In Pocket Monsters: The Animation, it was revealed that Pokémon training was a very dangerous sport, as the mere act of training a Pokémon can result in severe injuries or even death. It also mentions that various men try to go out and become a Pokémon trainer at age 10 (which was considered the legal age of adulthood), and there was a high dropout rate regarding whether they become skilled trainers that afterwards they come across as incompetent. It is also implied that this is the reason why most of the professional workplaces are almost entirely staffed by women. In other languages Pokémon Trainer Pokémon Fanlihngā 寵物小精靈訓練員 Chúngmaht-síujīnglìhng Fanlihnyùhn 小精靈訓練員 Síujīnglìhng Fanlihnyùhn 精靈訓練員 Jīnglìhng Fanlihnyùhn |zh_cmn=寶可夢訓練家／宝可梦训练家 Pokémon Xùnliànjiā 神奇寶貝訓練家 ／神奇宝贝训练家 Shénqí-baǒbeì Xùnliànjiā 精灵宝可梦训练家 Jīnglíng-Pokémon Xùnliànjiā |hr=Pokémon Trener |cs=Trenér Pokémonů |da=Pokémon-træner |fi=Pokémon-kouluttaja Pokémon-valmentaja |fr_ca=Entraîneur de Pokémon |fr_eu=Dresseur de Pokémon |de=Pokémon-Trainer |el=Εκπαιδευτής Πόκεμον Ekpaideftís Pókemon |hu=Pokémon Edző Pokémon-tréner |id=Pelatih Pokémon |is=Pokémon-þjálfari |it=Allenatore di Pokémon ( ) Allenatrice di Pokémon ( ) |ko=포켓몬 트레이너 Pocketmon Trainer |no=Pokémon-trener |pl=Trener Pokémonów |pt=Treinador Pokémon ( ) Treinadora Pokémon ( ) |ro=Antrenor Pokémon |ru=Тренер Покемонов Trener Pokémonov |es=Entrenador Pokémon ( ) Entrenadora Pokémon ( ) |sv=Pokémon-tränare |tr=Pokémon Eğitmeni |th=โปเกม่อนเทรนเนอร์ Pokémon Trainer }} See also * Pokémon Coordinator * Category:Pokémon world Category:Terminology Category:Trainer classes de:Pokémon-Trainer fr:Dresseur de Pokémon it:Allenatore ja:ポケモントレーナー pl:Trener Pokémon zh:宝可梦训练家